


1 3rd eszopiclone三分之一安眠

by Annnnnnatar



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Use, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annnnnnatar/pseuds/Annnnnnatar
Summary: 牛哥出现了安眠药使用问题 他发现通过药物能去另一个世界 他渐渐不能分清哪一个世界是属于他的





	1. Chapter 1

⅓

 

  这是一杯水和最后一整粒右佐匹克隆。

 

  医生处方上叮嘱一次三分之一，每粒药上都有已经已经刻好的压痕，指头用点力，可以掰出整齐的三分之一粒。

 

  羽生结弦抓抓头发，焦虑使人头秃。

 

  吃安眠药没什么稀奇的，现代人生活或多或少会有点心理上的小问题，焦虑症，OCD，抑郁，精神分裂。痛苦与难过的出现越来越不需要理由，它只是划破你的心，顺着流血的肉口钻进去。

 

  羽生结弦用药有一段时间了，药物说明摊开有两张市郊地图那么大，但他看得很认真。看到其中副作用可能带来的幻觉警示时他心中一紧，那时还没开始服药。

 

  三分之一的右佐匹克隆不仅能安眠，还能使羽生结弦进入另一个世界。

 

  好像另一个真实存在的梦一样，他可以很完整地活在那个世界。跟梦又不同，没有无厘头的对话，缤纷迷乱的色彩，从高处落下的失重感和连续嘈杂绕耳不绝的好像在指责又好像不是的低语。

 

  没有莫名其妙的空间转移，突然出现的人熟悉也不熟悉，朋友或家人诡异的回头一笑，还有那片不知来过多少次但就是喊不出名字的迷人旷野。那些干枯的死树和静止的流水。

 

  他吞下那三分之一粒。

 

  羽生结弦的第二人生很真实。这个世界的朋友一样，老师一样，有交集的人一样，女人的尖叫声跟原来的粉丝一样。

 

  “你又要藏到哪里去？”

 

  羽生结弦猛然回头，金博洋趴在黄漆门框上看他。

 

  吓人的方式也一样。

 

  “这是布老师的大键琴，”金博洋说，“你不应该藏这儿的，瓦格纳发现了要告诉院长我们都会被批评。”

 

  这架羽管琴被破烂绿丝绒布盖着，显得很有故事。羽生结弦想起他上次来这个世界，是孩子们在玩捉迷藏游戏，他找到精神病院里一个旷无的房间，缩进里面一架老钢琴下吞了三分之一佐匹克隆，回到自己是花滑运动员的世界里。

 

  现在他回来继续这个游戏，金博洋率先找到他。

  这个世界的金博洋穿着条纹病号服，天啊他为什么要穿病号服？他的脸白得像姑娘，唇紫得没血色。他母亲是院里的药剂师，他总在精神院里玩儿，他玩儿那些针剂药片，陪年纪小的病人游戏，而他自己根本没病，他为什么要穿病号服？

  为了不被其他孩子拒绝，这算什么鬼理由，健康的人陪病了的人玩儿，还要把自己装成病人才行？

 

  羽生结弦在这个世界里才18岁，他作为花滑运动员两次震惊世界时已经23，退役32，与他同台竞争过的至交好友金博洋意外身亡，车祸时一根护栏穿过他的肺，那时羽生结弦才31岁。大翻译家作家谈及自己三十多岁的作品，都像嗤笑幼稚的日记，而作为一个运动员，他在三十二岁时已经感到自己在摄影炮筒和覆笼的镁光灯下佝偻下去。  
  

  虽然羽生结弦三十多年的人生算得上完满，但退役后被过度曝光的缺乏隐私生活，比任何一次伤病袭来还要使他疲累，呐喊应援的尖叫不再使他士气满满，他缺少精力细看那些堆填成山的玩偶礼物信件。他对伴侣的选择成为退役后人们对他最大的关注点，这也许是公众人物需要付出的代价，但他弄不清自己的选择到底该讨好自己还是讨好公众。像之前说的难过不需要理由，林肯主唱CB在微笑的一天中自杀，羽生结弦在元气满满的采访后失眠。爬山跑步多运动的确能使人疲累，更容易进入休息状态，但他本身就是运动员，并不缺少调节身体机能的机会和场地。医生建议他去精神科做下伯恩斯忧郁症测试，但他只开了安眠。  
  

   酒精不能使他睡好，工作一整天的疲惫也不行。  
  

   他在34岁恍惚的梦里思考自己失去的除了运动员生涯还有什么，人总是对拥有的视而不见，执拗地认为失落感来源于不能成真的妄想。  
  

 

    
   金博洋穿着淡蓝条纹的病号服站在他梦里，“你被吓到了吗？”金博洋这样问。羽生结弦第一次在这个清晰的梦里聚焦，看见自己胸前有一双腾空的脚，这双脚的主人窒息期间用手激烈地抠抓墙壁，现在他紫色的指尖有血，血滴跟他挂在房梁上的躯体一齐静止。羽生结弦抓着那根手指，把磨烂的指尖在白墙上点出一个圆圆的血斑。  
    
  “我很害怕，”羽生结弦望着天花板，垂下手平静地问，“发生了什么啊……”

  金博洋快步上来抓住他的胳膊，“怎么逃进这间，躲抓鬼不是这么躲的。还以为你知道有什么才藏进来……”金博洋拉着他快速离开房间，“我们这样告诉许主任，是做游戏不小心到这里的，你看起来也被吓到了，他不会因为这个怪我们的。”

 

  “你不要害怕，”金博洋伸手在他面前晃晃，“西区这种事很常见，他们吃的药副作用很大，经常有人受不了。”大概是为了宽慰他，金博洋变得絮絮叨叨的，“不吃药会想死，吃了又会加重自杀倾向，心理病总是很无解，妈妈说的。”

 

  羽生结弦摸摸自己前胸口袋，那里有他刚开始吃了三分之二的安眠。

 

  金博洋站住，望着他很难过地说：“你肯定被吓到了，我先送你回去。完了我去找许主任说。你如果早点睡，布老师知道了会开心，他说你最近总是心不在焉，”金博洋紧紧抓了一下他的手又放开，他的掌心湿湿，神色很担心，“真奇怪，大家都一起玩但老师最注意你。”

 

  羽生结弦坐在他这个清晰梦里的床上，棉质被单的触感很真实。这梦真有意思，他想，大家都是神经病，不过醒了又会没有任何联系，这只是个梦而已。他掏出剩下的三分之一药片，混着27号病人，也就是18岁住在精神病院青少儿区的病人羽生结弦的今日份安定吃下去。不会有任何联系，他想，药片在他喉咙一梗。

 

  羽生结弦回到他曾是花滑运动员的世界。他醒来正躺在自己房间床上，他流了鼻血，可能天太干，挨着他床边的墙壁上有一个形状一样的血斑，像被手指点出来的，他的指尖也有血，大概是梦里乱抹蹭的。

 

  他应该感到害怕的，看起来梦里的动作会给这个世界造成什么影响。但也不是完全没有联系，这是羽生结弦第一次经历这个真实的梦，他想到这里无由地开心。


	2. Chapter 2

⅔

 

  羽生结弦敛神屏息，因为金博洋叫他不要做声。金博洋攥住他的手，紧紧地攥住，到汗都被捏出来。他俩站在奥塔维奥院长办公室门外，听见许主任和布老师都在同院长争论什么。

 

  许主任的英语有点磕巴，布老师显得很激动。奥塔维奥院长的英语并不怎么好，但他仍然用那种欧式的古怪语调，持续地，不紧不慢地回应布老师。

 

  “安定。”两个孩子都听见这词，“他不需要再用安定，梦里惊厥的症状已经没有了，也再没有焦躁症的症状，他甚至开始变得嗜睡……”这是布老师在说话。

 

  “上次他情绪不稳定，尖叫，攻击护士，是因为被吓到了。那天博洋在西区一间病房里找到他。萨洛蒙，您也许记得，西区那位老病人，他上吊在房间里，而羽生做游戏时刚好闯进去……”许主任说话很慢，但很坚定。

 

  白色的墙，紫色的脸，血肉模糊的指头，是羽生结弦吞下药，第一次来到这间精神病院看到的全部。

  当然这也不是精神病院的全部。医院周围的环境很好，在郊野。附近有小片树林，落日时段树林上面满覆红金色，非常美丽。西边有一个小沼泽。有一些绿头鸭，白色羽毛的鸟出现在沼泽边的芦苇里。有时医生允许孩子们出去玩，很多时候都是布老师带他们。他们不能靠近沼泽，但是可以在旁边的绿地玩。绿地上有许多龙葵草，车前，蛇舌草。有的开了小花有的没有。龙葵会结紫黑色的浆果，酸苦味，偶尔有一两个甜。西南方向的山头上有一座教堂，清晨浓雾中的教堂顶是灰黑色。

 

  奥塔维奥院长好像咳嗽两声，说话的声音沙哑且低沉，“安定……”他俩又听见这词。

 

  “那么他可以不用，但舒必利不能停，同时可以减少剂量疗程……”院长喝他杯子里的水，羽生和博洋都听见那只咖啡瓷杯落在玻璃垫板上的脆响，“他的治疗本来也进行得很好，如果不是一个月前那样，他现在应该已经出院了，还有博洋……”

 

  “我会看管好他。”金博洋听见许主任回答，轻颤了一下。羽生结弦感受到他微微哆嗦，也紧紧地抓了一下他的手。

 

  羽生结弦被金博洋拉着离开，一路上金博洋都牵着他。在两个人都是花滑运动员的世界里，除非表演滑抱团，没有一个契机能使他们这样靠近，持续地交换掌心的温度。

 

  金博洋最先开口：“你能停药了，”他有些开心地说，“如果院长说你不久就能出院，那么不是这星期就是下星期。”

 

  “瓦格纳看起来也没说什么，今天什么都很好。你累吗？”

    金博洋松开抓住他的手，打开休息室的房门，瓦格纳穿着她的绿裙子坐在里面，其他孩子围坐在她旁边。今天是瓦格纳的生日，她头上戴着一个护工用酒红色丝绸做的大蝴蝶结。戈米沙躺在摞起来半人高的儿童海绵垫上朝他俩招手，金杨在自己跟自己玩一副扑克牌，宇野昌磨从书里抬起头来，他看了一眼羽生，目光最后落在金博洋身上。儿童休息室的墙纸是黄蓝色碎花的，低处被用彩色蜡笔画满了各种涂鸦，跟其他病区苍白的墙都不一样。这里是平时所有孩子，甚至包括大人都爱停留聚集的地方。

 

  “游戏结束了？”羽生结弦问。

 

  “我们赢了，捉迷藏只要不被抓住就赢了。”金博洋笑。

 

  “现在做什么？”

 

 

  金博洋转转眼珠：“金杨拆厚窗帘的时候里面掉下一只死鸟，我们可以去把它埋了，或者看看蚂蚁怎么吃掉它……你害怕死鸟吗？”

 

  

  羽生结弦想了想：“它是什么颜色的？”

 

 

  “是一只灰喜鹊！”

 

 

 

  是一只灰喜鹊！

 

  停在羽生结弦的房间窗台上，从他醒过来看到就一直没飞走，那只鸟歪头，好像在观察熟悉的朋友。它用黑喙顺顺自己的羽毛，在羽生结弦尝试照相之前扑棱没影儿了。

 

 

  羽生结弦从床上起来，他在医院入睡前再次吃了右佐匹克隆睡过去，现在精神病世界结束了。羽生结弦在扮演花滑运动员角色的时候有很稳定的生物钟，通常他醒来是六点半，像今天一样。他一个人住，这间公寓离市中心不算远，但周围环境非常好，瞧那只灰喜鹊，羽毛油光。

 

  他出门晨跑，去公园和后山。空气很好，天气晴朗，花开了，风很小。他去超市买一份速冻的牛排，一瓶牛奶，一袋茄汁和一盒鸡蛋。回来的路上在烘焙房买了一只面包，又在教堂门口把面包给一个坐在树下的老人。他感觉有人朝自己指指点点，抬起头是一个女孩儿捏着稗子草编成的兔子给他看，他微笑。孩子在母亲的召唤下朝他招手跑进教堂，同时主堂的钟声打了九下，是整点的时刻。他感觉自己应该去听听什么，今天大概有别的教区神甫过来交流，但迈不开步伐，他感到影子很沉重，什么拖住他。

 

  然后羽生结弦去到冰场，他朝每个人打招呼，跟自己的教练问好，跟自己的学生打招呼。他在冰场上溜达了几圈，做一些自己喜欢的动作，恍惚中有观众为他鼓掌叫好，大概他完成了漂亮的3A。

  下午茶的时候他去了图书馆，外刊杂志区那里有学生在做报纸分类。他走过去看到金博洋车祸那一年的报纸，一连三天都在持续报道。朋友教练家人粉丝都有那么多话要说要采访，中文的英文的日文的。他自己这样说，失去了一位要好的朋友，他难过极了。但心里却想，大概不是难过，遗憾更多，遗憾什么，没有说出的话又有什么，报道和采访这些是不可能的，而他这时候开始思索也没有意义。于是他停止思考关于金博洋的事，想往附近的神社去一下。有粉丝上来跟他合照，他同意了，接着有许多人围上来，他跟大家都合照，也有人要签名。然后他给宇野昌磨打电话，宇野很快出现，把他从人群中解救出来，送进自己开来的车里。

 

 

  “已经把阿卡姆疯人院全部通关了？”宇野坐在主驾座上问。

 

  “没有……卡在谜语人的困难难度。”羽生结弦揉揉眼睛。宇野昌磨开着雷克萨斯往公寓小区方向去，商业街在车窗外快速地倒退，彩色的店家招牌连起来像快进的电影一样模糊。

 

  “你读过尤利西斯？”

 

  宇野昌磨顿顿：“高中时读的，印象不深了。”

 

  “还记得什么？”

 

  “摩莉的回忆大概……人类在恍惚中总是莫名就相通了。”

 

  羽生结弦捂着眼笑：“最近有什么打算吗？”

 

  宇野看了他一眼，又专心开车：“父亲病了，我要留在日本。”他望着前方的路，“太累了去休息也是好的，去度假，去旅游。中国的商演邀请没有接是为什么？”

 

  “12月份北京太冷了。”羽生结弦闭眼，不想再说话的样子。

 

  他们到了羽生住所门口，宇野送他进去，合门道别时宇野说：“食材是一天份的，要去哪里旅游吗？”

 

  “想去医院做义工，一段时间不会回来了。”羽生结弦把速冻牛排袋子拆开，朝他摇了摇说，“要是有时间帮我过来看看？不一定要打扫，开窗透透气就好。”

 

  宇野点点头，想起以前这间公寓，羽生结弦会请清洁人员来整理，现在他大概不愿意不相干的人来打扰太多。

 

  宇野昌磨走的时候，看见垃圾桶里有很多佐匹克隆的空盒子，他知道那是羽生结弦在吃的一种药。但是需要这么多吗？羽生结弦最近要么睡不着，要么睡不醒……在楼下的时候他看见羽生在窗口朝自己挥手再见，他想，到什么程度只有对方自己知道。

 

 

  这是一杯水，和最后三分之一粒右佐匹克隆。

  羽生结弦捏着药，窗外绿树里停了一只灰喜鹊。

  今天空气很好，天气晴朗，草地上小又黄的野花开了，风很小，偶尔有鸟叫。楼下有孩子发出咯咯的笑，他们在玩游戏。还有落日降临在橙粉的长云后，再远一点有的是星星，还是摩天楼顶的航空障碍灯也看不清，反正五点到了，而犹太民族的一天是从落日开始的。

 


End file.
